


who's your daddy?

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Kyungsoo makes bad decisions, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Romance, implied foursome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: kyungsoo sleeps with three guys in one night and ends up being pregnant. he also ends up being in love—except he’s not sure if that’s the father of the baby or not.





	1. it's easy to plan an orgy; the hardest part is getting everyone to come

**Author's Note:**

> yay!!! chapter one is here!!!

the first thought that comes to kyungsoo’s mind when the hazy filter of the late night slowly evaporates with his blinking is _shit, i didn’t do my skin care._

 

the second is the gradual register of memories from last night. he remembers the flashing lights of the club and baekhyun and jongdae’s annoying chatter. he remembers jongdae flirting with a male as tall as he is, pale skinned with a gentle smile that morphs into something wicked as alcohol is poured into his throat—and skin, which jongdae licks merrily. kyungsoo remembers downing shots after shots before the pleasant buzz of liquid courage prompts him to stagger towards the dance floor.

 

from then on, it’s all pulsating music. the bass thrums underneath his skin and kyungsoo remembers a tall and thin figure pressing against his back, pale hand snaking around his waist. he thinks he remembers a name but it’s vague, overclouded with the memories of sensations and feelings. kyungsoo thinks back to the moment the tall man brings him to his table. there are two other men there—tall and equally intimidating. they are the type of guys that he likes but is always too scared to approach, not sure if they swing kyungsoo’s way or if they’re actual assholes instead of just looking like one.

 

kyungsoo thinks he’ll shy away from them if he has met them anywhere else, any other time aside from when he’s pissed poor drunk in the middle of a pricey club in gangnam. 

 

he remembers giggling all night, exchanging shot glasses and tumblers filled with liquor he can’t even name. kyungsoo blushes when he thinks of how he has acted last night—going from one lap to another, exchanging hot whispers with three men exactly his type. they bail it out of there with a suggestion of someone—kyungsoo remembers an arm with a tattoo sleeve. that’s the second guy.

 

he stares at the ceiling of the bedroom he’s in, unmoving. there is a hand around his thin waist—tanned and strong. the third guy. he remembers the third guy the most. all the memories bring a red flush to his cheeks and a warmth in his belly. he remembers third guy pushing him up the wall, lifting him up easily. he remembers thick cords of muscles and an impressive eight-pack that kyungsoo swears up and down to jesus christ himself must have been airbrushed… except it isn’t, considering the fact that he has licked every ridge himself.

 

kyungsoo has a buzzing headache and he’s definitely going to scold himself. 

 

three guys, one night.

 

this has got to be a record for him. kyungsoo groans and tries to get out of third guy’s heavy arm. he’s built like a brick house behind kyungsoo and he wiggles from the weight pressing down on him. third guy rolls over with a moan of complaint and kyungsoo accidentally knees a pale bony back. that’s probably first guy—his skin is pristine without any marks. he’s huddled close to second guy, resting his head on second guy’s chest. neither of them reacts, probably heavy sleepers with the looming threat of a bitch of a hangover.

 

he carefully crawls out of the california king and kyungsoo is definitely judging second guy right now, the apartment’s owner, he remembers, for even owning one in the first place. the bed is definitely good for a foursome, alright. 

 

he tries to find his clothes from last night and it’s not so much as a struggle since he’s two sizes smaller and at least 15 centimeters shorter than the men—and wow, men, as in plural—that he has slept with last night. he picks up his navy blue jeans and his black boxer briefs. it’s going to be kyungsoo’s lucky underwear from now on because if one talks about lucky, getting fucked by three hot men _at the same time in one night_ is most definitely it. 

 

kyungsoo debates just bolting it out of there but he feels gross and disgusting. he cringes at the feeling of dried come decorating his inner thighs and his back is definitely creaking or something. his mouth tastes as disgusting as he feels and he can’t even begin to panic about breaking out after a night of drinking, being around people smoking, and missing his skin care routine.

 

“shit,” he curses suddenly, pulled out of his thoughts of sheet masking and at-home facials, not the one he got last night that’s for sure, because he trips on a pair of dark trousers. he falls ungainly on the hardwood floors, groaning. “fuck me.”

 

“the three of us got that covered last night.” the teasing voice drawls out. “but if you want another round then i’m good to go.”

 

kyungsoo snaps his head at the direction of the voice. tall, dark, and handsome stares at him from the bed with an amused quirk on his plush lips and kyungsoo, naked on the floor and looking like an idiot, can’t believe that guy fucked him last night. in fact, he can’t believe that’s _third guy—_ because there is a second and a first.

 

wow.

 

“um—” he’s definitely blushing right now. the alcohol is most definitely out of his system and he doesn’t have the same courage as the one he has last night. the kyungsoo who has given three guys a lap dance each is dead, fucked out into oblivion and unconsciousness. he flails through the floor, sitting up and covering his naked form. he stutters out a, “g-good morning.”

 

third guy smiles at him softly, looking all kind and genuine. kyungsoo can’t remember his name. just that it starts with a letter j, maybe.

 

“good morning, kyungsoo.” third guy greets like he hasn’t just been a part of a one night stand foursome. “you look cute looking for your clothes like that.”

 

kyungsoo’s eyes widen and then, it widens even more when third guy stands up, uncaring that he’s naked like the day he’s born. kyungsoo ducks his head and covers his face with his hands.

 

he hears third guy chuckling and there’s a teasing rumble of, “it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked last night.”

 

kyungsoo feels his face heat up even more. it is one thing to remember last night but it’s another completely new thing to be reminded of it.

 

“well, i—” he staggers and stands up, clutching the clothes to himself. he’s kind of shy now, faced with third guy. he peeks from his periphery and sees the taller male stretching, no care in the world—absolutely unashamed.

 

_don’t look down_ , kyungsoo tells himself. _don’t look down don’t look down don’t look do_ —

 

_oh no—_ he looks down. 

 

third guy’s dick is hard. he _is_ good to go, there is no question there.

 

“i—uh—” kyungsoo mumbles and tries hard—no… he tries, just tries, no mention of anything hard whatsoever, to find of a something, anything, just to dissipate the awkward tension. “how did you know my name?”

 

third guy chuckles. way to go, kyungsoo.

 

“give yourself some credit,” the guy says. he walks towards kyungsoo, standing in front of him. kyungsoo finds it harder to breathe in front of such _large—_ really large—man. just the man not the… well. he is large _everywhere._

 

the guy shrugs and he lifts his hand, hovering on the side of kyungsoo’s face. when he does not flinch, third guy smiles and cradles his head, leaning close and saying, “you’re pretty unforgettable.”

 

third guy leans even closer before stopping. kyungsoo is unsure whether to close his eyes or keep them open. he’s not sure what the protocol for a one night stand like this is. he is not even sure what the protocol for a normal one night stand is, having not much experience of them. 

 

he ends up blurting, “i’m sorry.” kyungsoo takes a step back and exhales harshly, “i can’t even remember your name.”

 

he closes his eyes tightly and he flinches when he feels a hand settle on his right hip. his shoulders tense and lift up to his ears. his knuckles white from the way he’s gripping the clothes in front of him.

 

fingers slowly rub circles on his soft skin, tracing circular patterns over his protruding hipbone. kyungsoo relaxes just a bit, opening his eyes to see third guy looking at him with an expression of amusement and—kyungsoo blushes at the recognition—fondness.

 

“it’s fine, kyungsoo.” third guy says kyungsoo’s name gently. 

 

it brings back memories from last night, of third guy caressing his hair and kissing his temple. kyungsoo knows third guy kisses the gentlest of the three. first guy is all sloppy and hungry, like he’s in a rush to get down to anything other than kissing. second guy doesn’t even seem to like it, preferring to kiss kyungsoo’s skin than his mouth. he takes no offense to neither but kyungsoo can also admit that third guy has taken him apart, carefully and surely, with every press of his lips and every swipe of his tongue.

 

he wonders what it feels like to do it again.

 

“my name’s jongin,” third guy—jongin—introduces himself. his hand is still on kyungsoo’s hipbone and he digs on a particular spot, pressing against the soft skin and the flesh. it has kyungsoo moaning and writhing back.

 

“oh my god,” he says. 

 

jongin chuckles low. “you really liked it when i did that last night.”

 

his brown eyes twinkle in something akin to mischief. his lips in a smirk and his eyebrow lifts up slightly. kyungsoo gulps, feeling himself harden at the sight of the other male, at the thought of being wanted again by this man—gorgeous and sober, without the bad decisions born out of one too many tequila shots and vodka martinis. 

 

they’re jongin’s favorite, kyungsoo knows, because jongin has taken body shot after body shot against his collar bones last night. second guy prefers his whiskey and first guy drinks colorful cocktails like they’re tropical juices in some vacation paradise, umbrella and cherry and all that.

 

“what do you say, kyungsoo?” jongin whispers against kyungsoo’s ear. his lips are pressing against the rapidly warming pink skin. kyungsoo is so, so embarrassed but also, helplessly turned on. jongin’s hand tightens on his hip and he murmurs, low and deep and dark, full of promises, “we can get reacquainted while the other two continue to sleep.”

 

kyungsoo cannot help it, he lets his clothes fall on to the hardwood floors as jongin drags him straight to a door, slamming the bathroom open and pushing him inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

the shower falls like rain on the marble floors and kyungsoo’s back is cold against the wall, also made out of marble. the smooth surface slides against the skin of his back as jongin looms over him, on top of him. broad shoulders cage him into the wall, giving kyungsoo no escape.

 

jongin dives down and fits both their lips together. kyungsoo’s already half hard and jongin’s dick brushes against his stomach, making the man moan. he presses deeper, harder, grinding slowly against kyungsoo’s soft belly. the pre-cum glistens as it wipes on kyungsoo’s skin, the vein on the underside of jongin’s cock dragging harshly too.

 

kyungsoo holds jongin’s hip as he returns the kiss as if trying to control jongin, making the man move slower. kyungsoo can’t breathe with how he’s crowded into the wall but it’s a good feeling, it’s a wonderful feeling. kyungsoo can’t even feel his hangover, already drunk again.

 

“shit,” jongin curses. his hands are cupping kyungsoo’s ass. he gives the flesh a hard squeeze and kyungsoo moans his name wantonly, begging and desperate. “i really love your ass.”

 

kyungsoo giggles as he arches his back, rubbing his half hard dick against jongin’s muscular thigh. he groans in relief and jongin trails his mouth lower, tracing what kyungsoo knows are hickeys left by him and two other men. jongin bites down against his jugular and kyungsoo’s hands clutches on jongin’s shoulders, fearing that his knees will fail him and he’ll slip. 

 

jongin must have taken the hint because his hold on kyungsoo tightens. his mouth moves lower and lower, as far as he can reach without the discomfort of their height difference. kyungsoo looks at jongin and grinds himself against the man’s front, cock hard and standing against his belly. jongin’s right hand goes from his ass, to his hip, tracing where kyungsoo is ticklish. kyungsoo chuckles lightly and jongin playfully licks the skin around kyungsoo’s nipple.

 

the taller male bites down on the nub, and kyungsoo keens, whines. “ _jongin—fuck…_ ”

 

he can practically feel and hear jongin smirk, tongue lolling around the bud. he grazes his teeth against the sensitive flesh, teasing, “do you like that?”

 

kyungsoo’s left hand goes from jongin’s shoulder to his nape, climbing up and tugging at the short strands of hair. kyungsoo pulls at them harshly and jongin groans, cursing, “holy fuck, baby,” under his breath.

 

the shorter man grins as jongin takes a deep breath, resting his head against kyungsoo’s shoulder. he ruts on kyungsoo’s soft flesh, on any inch of skin.

 

“i want to fuck you,” jongin whispers hoarsely. “ _fuck—i really want to fuck you, baby_.”

 

kyungsoo would have agreed, in a heart beat but he’s been careless last night and the anxiety is rolling off of him in waves. “i—” he gulps. he’s not sure if he has told this to the other men last night, or if they remember. if jongin remembers. “i’m a carrier—and.” he pauses. jongin is trailing kisses up his neck and on the sharp relief of his jawline. “i’ve been really careless last night and i’m—i just— _jongin._ ”

 

he moans and jongin shushes him. “it’s fine.” jongin is nipping on the skin below kyungsoo’s ear. the smaller male’s head is tilted sideways, stretched for more access to the sensitive skin. it’s starting to pink from the heat and jongin sucks a bruise that kyungsoo knows he has to hide with a color corrector and a concealer. 

 

“i can suck you off—” jongin says. the wickedness is back on his voice. “—while i fuck you with my fingers.”

 

kyungsoo nods at that, breathing out a,”yes, please.”

 

jongin smiles and tuts, almost patronizing. “so polite,” he coos and kyungsoo flushes, blushing a deep red. the taller man chuckles again, “don’t worry—i _really_ like that.”

 

the taller man punctuates his statement with a roll of his hips and kyungsoo is regretting not wanting to be fucked. he hates it when he’s being logical and careful, sometimes. 

 

jongin goes down and kneels in front of him and kyungsoo holds his breath. jongin peppers kisses on his hipbones, mouthing against the skin covering the bone sticking outwards. jongin holds kyungsoo by the hips and kyungsoo’s back is pressed on the marble wall. his toes curl agains the wet floor with anticipation. jongin licks his lips and he kisses the tip of kyungsoo’s cock head. one hand on the base of the smaller man’s dick, thick and long fingers wrapping around the hot flesh. 

 

kyungsoo curses mentally. how could he forget about those damn tattoos? his vision is too bad for him to make out the words but the flash of the ink trailing from the outside of jongin’s pinky finger trailing down to almost where his elbow bends goes straight to his dick. he remembers it clearly know, the twin tattoos on both of jongin’s hands, extending to the skin of his arms.

 

jongin swallows him whole and kyungsoo throws his head back as jongin hums without preamble. the man can break him apart in one swift motion, finish him with the heat of his mouth. kyungsoo looks down and moans, unbidden, at the sight of jongin’s thick lips around his cock. his head bobs up and down, hair slightly damp.

 

kyungsoo wraps his fingers around the strands of jongin’s dark hair. he tugs in time with jongin’s movement. kyungsoo whines when teeth grazes the skin of his cock in an almost teasing manner. he almost slips, but jongin is quick to steady him, not even stopping. he takes kyungsoo whole, in and out of his hot mouth. jongin is a pro at cock sucking and kyungsoo admires how eager he is. 

 

he moans when his dick slips out of jongin’s mouth and he’s about to ask the taller male why when he feels fingers tracing the crack between his ass cheeks. long finger prods his entrance as jongin comments idly, as if he is talking about the weather—except his voice is hoarse and raspy—

 

“you’re still loose from last night.”

 

kyungsoo deadpans and says flatly, “i did take three dicks up there.”

 

jongin chuckles at that and kyungsoo feels one finger slipping in, easy to the first knuckle and then the second. “you did.” the taller male mouths on kyungsoo’s skin, warm and wet. “you were so good last night.”

 

kyungsoo braces himself when jongin pushes in another finger, shallowly fucking him as he stares up at kyungsoo’s face. the taller man’s lips are red and wet with spit, swollen from the kissing and the cock sucking. two fingers are not much but kyungsoo knows he’s still sensitive from last night. jongin makes scissoring motions and kyungsoo makes little _ah, ah, ah_ noises at the stretch.

 

jongin seems to like it and his free hand goes to kyungsoo’s dick, sucking on the tip. he hallows his cheeks as kyungsoo's groan breaks off into a high pitched moan. the coil in his belly is tight and hot, unmistakable as jongin continues to bob his head up and down. his fingers do not miss a the rhythm as he fucks kyungsoo, stretches him wide open. 

 

“such a slut,” jongin says as he pops kyungsoo’s cock out of his mouth. kyungsoo makes a keening noise, complaint lodged in his throat. “you got fucked by three guys just last night and it’s not enough.” the man shakes his head. “you’re so hungry for cock, baby.”

 

kyungsoo can only stand and arch his back, helpless as jongin swallows his dick once again. the fingers moving in and out of him picks up pace as jongin’s head slows down. jongin fucks him harshly now, like how kyungsoo likes it when he does it himself. he makes little noises himself and kyungsoo sees how jongin is jacking himself off while he’s fucking kyungsoo.

 

kyungsoo takes the initiative and wraps his hand around his dick. it doesn’t feel as good as jongin’s mouth on him and he says, mouth as loose as he is, “next time you have to fuck me so hard i won’t be able to walk.”

 

jongin groans and comes at that as the knot in kyungsoo’s stomach undoes itself, his balls tightening with his own release. come spurts out as jongin leans back, body hitting the water falling down from the shower head. the thick, white substance trails down in rivulets and kyungsoo kneels down, mouth open and tongue out.

 

he licks jongin clean off of both their comes and he looks up at jongin, eyes sultry and hungry before he starts playing with the man’s cock. it stirs in interest pretty quickly and kyungsoo puts in inside his mouth even if jongin isn’t even half hard yet.

 

kyungsoo figures jongin will get there eventually.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

jongin and kyungsoo are in the living room of the spacious penthouse apartment. the taller man is preparing him tea, and kyungsoo figures he might as well stay for a bit before he braves the cold weather outside. this one he is sure that he is breaking one night stand protocol but the tanned guy did just suck him off and fingered him in the shower so he figures it’s cool.

 

kyungsoo buttons himself up in his navy blue jeans and jongin hands him the sweater from last night. he sniffs at it and make a face and jongin laughs at him, wearing only his boxers and nothing else. 

 

“suck it up and wear it,” jongin ruffles kyungsoo’s damp hair. “you declined my offer of wearing chanyeol’s clothes.”

 

“chanyeol?” he asks. he’s looking at the sweater still, examining if there are any stains left on it—be it from alcohol or cum.

 

“the owner of this apartment,” jongin shakes his head. “the guy with the tattoos.”

 

kyungsoo automatically zeroes in on jongin’s own tattoos and the taller man grins. he rubs his hand on his nape, almost shy—or maybe he’s flexing. kyungsoo’s not sure, but one thing he’s certain of is that jongin’s biceps are as large as his head. 

 

jongin takes the hint and he rounds the counter, placing the mug of tea on the clean, white marble island. kyungsoo takes a sip of the drink, sweater covering his front but still unworn. he lets the warm liquid roll on his tongue as jongin leans beside him—the picture perfect morning-after. 

 

after kyungsoo sets the mug down, jongin speaks again, saying, “be honest with me—do you even remember our names?”

 

kyungsoo sheepishly smiles and answers, “not really. sorry.” he bites his lips and looks down at the sweater, deciding it’s better than to be topless in front of jongin.

 

he pulls the gray knit sweater over him in haste. it doesn’t smell as bad as he makes it out to be, just lingering traces of unfamiliar cologne masking the undeniable smell of cigarette smoke. it falls loosely over his body and he tucks the front, fixing the V-shape neckline so it falls over one shoulder. it’s his signature club outfit—cozy and sexy.

 

he feels jongin’s eyes on his exposed skin and kyungsoo looks down. he sees all the marks left on him and he worries his bottom lip, wondering how he will ride the subway with the glaring evidence of a wild saturday night. he hopes he doesn’t run in to mrs. kang, his sixty-year old retired neighbor.

 

“yeah,” kyungsoo tugs and fixes the tuck that does not really need any fixing. “i’ll take a cab back to my place.” he smiles shyly. “no use giving everyone i pass by a heart attack.”

 

jongin grins back at him and he takes kyungsoo’s mug, drinking from it too. kyungsoo finds that he doesn’t mind especially since jongin’s muscles flex again, highlighting every curve of it. he sets it down carefully and kyungsoo thinks that jongin is the type of person who is probably quiet, what with the way he uses his pinky to cushion the mug, lessening the noise it makes.

 

a second passes and then two, kyungsoo wraps his hands around the warm ceramic. jongin speaks up and says, “the guy with more tattoos than i do is chanyeol. he owns this apartment.”

 

“oh,” kyungsoo says. he tilts his head and asks, “this is going to sound stupid but where exactly are we?”

 

jongin chuckles and he sidles up to kyungsoo. his chest is pressed against the smaller man’s back and kyungsoo finds the cradle of jongin’s body warm and comforting. jongin’s lips are behind his ear, soft and gentle. 

 

he mouths over kyungsoo’s delicate skin, slowly, like he is really taking his time, “we’re still in gangnam.” his mouth moves to the side of kyungsoo’s neck, just below the juncture where kyungsoo’s ear meets his jaw, and adds, “chanyeol lives close to the club where we were last night.”

 

jongin’s hands are wandering in front of kyungsoo and they settle on either side of the smaller man’s hips. kyungsoo enjoys the casual intimacy, the after effects of last night and the early morning. 

 

“the other guy is sehun, by the way,” jongin says again. his mouth and his breath are too hot against kyungsoo’s already heated skin. he’s not feeling like he wants to be fucked but there is that definite zap and tingle down his spine, all from the pleasure of the contact. goosebumps rise underneath the sleeves of his loose knit sweater as jongin’s lips travel his exposed right shoulder. 

 

“we’re celebrating sehun’s career—he’s trust fund dependent no more.” jongin pries his lips away as he settles and hooks his chin on kyungsoo’s bare shoulder. his large hands envelop and wrap on top of kyungsoo’s, over the mug. 

 

somehow, jongin’s palms are warmer than the cup full of freshly brewed tea.

 

“and you?” kyungsoo asks softly. “what do you do? or are you a trust fund baby like your friend?”

 

“nah,” he hears the grin on jongin’s word. “well, kind of. i’m a lecturer now at seoul national university.”

 

kyungsoo’s eyebrows rise to his hairline at that. “SNU? how old are you?”

 

“twenty-seven,” jongin says proudly and, wow, he’s younger than kyungsoo by a year. 

 

“seriously?” kyungsoo untangles them both, looking up at jongin in amazement. so the guy isn’t just good in bed, he’s probably smart as fuck too. 

 

“yeah,” jongin replies with evident pride. “department of philosophy. i have a phd in war ethics.”

 

kyungsoo definitely does not expect that. jongin does not look like he’s the type. if anything, kyungsoo pegs him to be some businessman, maybe some playboy executive—not _that_.

 

“is that so surprising?” jongin teases. “your eyes are bigger than normal.”

 

kyungsoo gasps and he ducks his head, blushing. “it’s just that—well, um—”

 

“i was joking, kyungsoo,” jongin cuts him off, thankfully, before he embarrasses himself. he tilts his head down and even bends a little, asking, “how about you?”

 

“i’m 28,” kyungsoo replies hastily. “and i don’t have a phd or anything. i’m a kindergarten teacher.”

 

“hey, no,” jongin smiles at him warmly. “that’s really amazing. toddler age is an important formative level in a child’s development.” the younger man says. he just—kyungsoo’s heart thumps in his chest. why is jongin so kind? he’s practically an eleven out of ten, maybe even a solid twelve. he’s breaking the scale, for god’s sake!

 

before he can say anything anymore he feels something in his pocket vibrate. 

 

“what,” he says out loud. he’s about to fish his phone out but it vibrates again, and again, and again, and again, until kyungsoo steps back in horror, almost afraid to get it out of the confines of his jean pocket.

 

jongin coughs and he’s also pink in the face, stepping back from kyungsoo. “you should pick that up. maybe your friends are really worried about you.”

 

“oh no,” he blurts out. “ _oh no_.”

 

he takes his phones out and sure enough, there are missed calls and messages from last night, after midnight, early morning, before the time stamp suggests that it stops. they’re all from baekhyun and kyungsoo figures out that he (and jongdae) have fallen asleep and are now just picking up the slack of hunting kyungsoo down.

 

“e-excuse me,” kyungsoo mumbles before he steps away from jongin.

 

dreadfully, he slides his finger on the screen and accepts the call.

 

“he—”

 

“kyungsoo, where the fuck are you?!”

 

he hears hysterical sounds from the other line and kyungsoo is sure that the shout of relief he has heard is from jongdae. there is clamoring and fighting on the other end before baekhyun manages to croak out, “i’m putting you on speaker.”

 

kyungsoo sighs but he feels apologetic. his two best friends has promised him a good time last night after he has reluctantly been pushed into drinking and clubbing. 

 

“kyungsoo, are you okay?” the distance and the static do nothing to filter out the sound of worry from jongdae’s voice.

 

“i’m okay,” kyungsoo says calmly, attempting to placate the other two. he knows he is in for a long round of scolding from his sudden disappearance and then, to his carelessness. 

 

“are you sure?” baekhyun rants. “where are you right now?”

 

“um…” he trails off. he peeks behind him and he sees jongin watching him, eyes intent. he squeaks and turns back, saying, “i’m in gangnam still. i’m—well—i was…”

 

kyungsoo trails off and there is silence from the other line before the screeching starts. 

 

“did you sleep with—”

 

“you little sneaky—”

 

“what a whore—”

 

“i can’t believe—”

 

“—and i say that with all the love and respect, kyungsoo—”

 

“stop!” he whisper-yells at them. he clutches the phone closer to his ear, hunching into himself. he does not even know how to tell two of his friends that he has slept with not just one guy, not just two, but _three_ guys from the club last night.

 

“i’m going home now, okay?” he says firmly, giving no room for arguments or anymore parental level ranting. 

 

the other two simultaneously sighs and jongdae adds, “fine. we’ll be there for dinner.”

 

“i want chinese,” kyungsoo says before hanging up.

 

when he turns back, jongin is still staring at him. “your friends?”

 

kyungsoo nods, looking at his phone with a small pout. baekhyun and jongdae have taken it their personal responsibility to take care of kyungsoo, calling him their love child despite the fact that one, he is not a child, and two, baekhyun and jongdae are not in love.

 

“they were pretty worried,” he bites his bottom lip. “i have to go now—uh…”

 

jongin nods at him and he says, “i’d drive you but i don’t have my car with me.”

 

kyungsoo shakes his head quickly, putting his hands up as if the action will strengthen his decline of the offer. “please. no. i’m fine.”

 

the younger man looks apologetic still and he says, “stay here. i’ll get dressed and get you a cab.”

 

kyungsoo is about to protest but jongin slips inside the bedroom where they have come from again without another word. he stands around and looks at the penthouse, chanyeol’s, and sees several trophies. there are framed records and kyungsoo’s eyes widen at the familiar song title, an insanely popular one from last year, that’s apparently a million seller in physicals alone. the name chanyeol does not ring a bell but he’s pretty sure that the producer of the song is called loey. loey, as far as kyungsoo knows, is as insanely popular as the songs he produces. 

 

is loey chanyeol? kyungsoo wonders as his eyes roam again. he squints at the at the other decorations on the wall and the shelf beside the entertainment system. he can’t make out the faces but he’s sure the figures wearing high school uniforms from a private school in seoul are the three men he has slept with last night (and wow, that is still… _wow._ )

 

“kyungsoo, hey,” jongin calls out. kyungsoo gulps at the sight of the taller man in gray sweatpants and a plain white tee. the shirt is a little tight on his shoulders and arms, stretched taut against his built chest. kyungsoo averts his eyes as jongin says, “let’s go.”

 

the younger man hands kyungsoo a jacket. “put this on,” he says. kyungsoo immediately obeys and he wraps it around himself. he’s more covered now, and while he’s sure there are still bite marks and little bruises peeking out, it’s not as scandalous as without a cover up.

 

“it’s mine,” jongin supplies, apropos of nothing. “you don’t have to return it, you know? but if you want to—i mean. well.”

 

jongin stops and the awkwardness is back, filled with tensed silence.

 

“um,” kyungsoo looks around, anywhere but jongin. his voice shakes. “aren’t we going to say goodbye to chanyeol and sehun? or—is it not… done?”

 

jongin shakes his head. “they’re still sleeping—probably until midday so don’t bother.”

 

“okay,” kyungsoo mumbles softly, partial with relief. at least, he doesn’t have to talk to the other two. 

 

jongin and he gets to the lobby without speaking. the younger man holds the elevator as kyungsoo gets out and they wait outside the high rise building for a passing cab. unfortunately—or fortunately, kyungsoo’s anxiety levels has not decided which yet—there is an approaching cab that jongin easily hails.

 

the vehicle stops in front of them and jongin opens the door as kyungsoo fidgets with his fingers.

 

“jongin,” he says, “thanks for the—uh. you know.”

 

the taller man chuckles and he leans in, presses a chaste kiss on kyungsoo’s cheek. kyungsoo makes a low noise on the back of his throat, like a dying animal, before he slips inside the cab. he closes the door shut quickly and hides his face in his hands.

 

“let’s go,” he tells the driver, voice muffled by his own palms. he doesn’t have to see or hear it but he knows jongin is laughing.

 

at least, kyungsoo takes comfort in the fact that he doesn’t have to see jongin (or chanyeol, or sehun) again.

 

kyungsoo’s stomach grumbles as if he has just jinxed it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo picks up his chow chow from the land lord, mr. choi. potpot eagerly jumps at him, licking his face right there at the door way.

 

“did you miss me?” kyungsoo baby talks, babbling at his dog. “did you miss me? ‘cause i miss you. yes, i miss you, my baby.”

 

mr.choi laughs at the exchange and kyungsoo giggles as he picks himself up, standing up right while potpot circles around him. he thanks the land lord and the older male reminds kyungsoo of his dog-sitting payment—a fresh batch of kyungsoo’s cranberry oatmeal cookies. 

 

the two of them make their way to the third floor where kyungsoo’s apartment is and he fishes out his thin wallet where his key is. kyungsoo enters the place as potpot quickly follows him. the dog immediately settles on top of his bed and kyungsoo fills his bowl with food and water.

 

he kneels down and nuzzles his face against potpot’s neck. “papa will just take a bath, okay?” he pauses as if waiting for an answer before continuing, “be a good boy, potpot.”

 

potpot turns his head and licks the back of kyungsoo’s hand, prompting another round of giggling from the man. he heads immediately to the shower, shedding his clothes.

 

kyungsoo holds jongin’s jacket in his hands before he carefully places it into his hamper. he’s not sure whether he’s going to return, if he even have the means to return it. it’s fairly easy to track jongin down what with him being a lecturer for SNU’s department of philosophy. what he’s really unsure of is whether he should. no numbers are exchanged between them and kyungsoo, from the few times he has done this (minus the foursome part), usually just scribbles his number down. some has called him back but nothing has come out of it. 

 

it’s the first time that someone has woken before he hightails it out of his one night stand’s place or whatever hotel room they have managed to book for the night, if the other person is feeling fancy. he stands there in the bathroom looking like an idiot, wondering if the jacket is also jongin’s subtle way of keeping their connection with each other.

 

kyungsoo shakes his head as soon as the thought occupies his mind. it sounds impossible. maybe this is jongin’s least favorite outerwear. he seems rich enough that one designer item probably does not matter. 

 

he gets under the spray of the water and kyungsoo’s lathering himself with his usual bath milk when his hand brushes on the skin of his ass, before realizing— _shit._

 

_shit. he has been so fucking careless._

 

kyungsoo takes calming breaths before he starts to panic. he is not sure if he’s preempting the inevitable when the reality of what he has done has sunk in. he just had a one night stand with three different guys at the same time— _holy shit_ _._

 

he tries to think if they have used condoms and kyungsoo is sure that they have—he really is. he tells himself there is no need to panic as he continues to soap and clean himself of all the traces from last night. he _is_ a carrier but male pregnancies still experience harder conception that female pregnancies.

 

he is not that unlucky, is he?


	2. so i guess you like your eggs fertilized?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are some things, kyungsoo learns, that you just can't expect when you’re expecting—not knowing who the father of the baby among three men is just one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied here is chapter 2. also, if it isn't obvious enough, the chapter titles will all be jokes. because that's the kind of person i am.
> 
> UNBETA-ED.

kyungsoo is a block away from his apartment when he hears a loud voice call his name. he turns around and is greeted by a figure in bright yellow barreling straight into him. his green shopping bag is jostled from where it is hanging from his right shoulder. kyungsoo grips the person’s hip, pushing them away just a slightly. he’s not risking the fresh fruits he has just bought being bruised.

 

“i was so worried!” the figure whines. kyungsoo rolls his eyes—baekhyun can be dramatic at times. “jongdae and i thought something bad happened to you!”

 

kyungsoo turns around to jongdae, cool and collected with his hands in his pockets and his yankees baseball cap.

 

“jongdae does not look very worried to me,” kyungsoo says flatly. baekhyun disentangles from him and the older male wraps his arm around kyungsoo’s waist, pulling the smaller male to the direction of his apartment. jongdae steps on kyungsoo’s other side, separating the younger man from the occasional traffic of the suburbs. 

 

“for the record,” jongdae says. “i kept on telling baekhyun that you probably sneaked out with another guy.”

 

kyungsoo freezes up, just slightly. baekhyun notices, of course, and he turns to kyungsoo with a tilt of his head. his silver bangs move with his head and kyungsoo can see the way baekhyun’s eyebrows rise to his hairline, disappearing underneath the curtain of his hair.

 

“wait,” the eldest of the three says. suspicion bleeds out of his voice. kyungsoo tries to school his face into careful indifference—baekhyun is one step short of being clairvoyant when it comes to his closest friends. “you really hooked up with someone?”

 

kyungsoo pauses, biting his lip. he’s unsure of how to respond. should he correct baekhyun and jongdae that it's not just one man but three someones? it seems a little scandalous considering it’s barely four in the afternoon and they are all sober. 

 

instead, kyungsoo settles in for a nod that has jongdae instantly crowing.

 

“how long has it been?” jongdae shakes his head as he giggles slightly. his eyes are twinkling and his mouth is pulled into the familiar cat shape that kyungsoo has known since high school. “it’s been, like, five months? four? since you last had a casual something?”

 

kyungsoo snorts. “your familiarity with my sex life is concerning, jongdae.”

 

jongdae and baekhyun chuckles at that. jongdae slings one of his arms around kyungsoo’s shoulder as he shrugs, cheekily teasing, “don’t be flattered.” the three of them makes a turn into a quiet street. “i keep tabs on everyone's sex lives.”

 

baekhyun chortles, adding, “he has a spreadsheet.”

 

kyungsoo makes a face, sticking his tongue out and twisting his lips. “being a lawyer must have been so boring.”

 

jongdae bumps the side of his head against kyungsoo’s temple slightly. “you wouldn’t know, _teacher kyungsoo_.”

 

kyungsoo giggles at the familiar nickname. out of the three of them, kyungsoo thinks he is the one with the nicest job. jongdae gets pay checks with too much zeroes but the amount of overtime he does is something kyungsoo is not sure he can handle. not to mention the amount of bending backwards his best friend has to do for spoiled executives—that is just not worth it for a career in corporate law. kyungsoo has witnessed a fair share of stress being on retainer has done to the other male. 

 

baekhyun, on the other hand, works in PR for one of the company’s biggest entertainment agency. the only good thing it has brought is the fact that their weekend dinners are extremely interesting from all the first hand gossip baekhyun brings. one time, the three of them has completely exhausted an entire night talking about an idol who has thrown a tantrum in one of the sets of her drama. apparently, baekhyun has worked _extremely hard_ to do damage control.

 

kyungsoo smiles slightly and settles for a “thank god for that,” as they continue walking towards his apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

tonight, it’s baekhyun’s turn to decide what he wants for their dinner. the older male wants korean-mexican fusion. kyungsoo already knows what baekhyun means by that. a couple of weeks ago, after a random meal experiment, kyungsoo has created bulgogi and kimchi tacos. he’s scooping meat over the corn tortilla when jongdae sidles up to him. 

 

“hey, kyungsoo,” the man says. he pulls out the sangria kyungsoo has made awhile ago and grabs three mugs from the shelf. he clicks his tongue, complaining, “why do you never have proper glasses?”

 

kyungsoo pouts, putting the sunny side up egg over their korean taco. “i like using mugs. they’re easier to hold.”

 

jongdae laughs at him before calling baekhyun to the kitchen. baekhyun is the unfortunate combination of incompetent and lazy when it comes to the kitchen so he is usually assigned with the dishes and keeping potpot company. 

 

baekhyun coos at the large platter of food and he grabs the mugs and the pitcher of sangria, hugging them close to himself as he makes his way to kyungsoo’s small dining table. jongdae follows suit with the large bowl of tortilla chips and two dips of cheese sauce from the jar and sour cream with chives. kyungsoo finishes up the tacos before heading to the dining table with the other two.

 

as he sits down, potpot settles at his feet under the table. baekhyun is already cramming chips inside his mouth and jongdae immediately grabs a taco, eating half in one go. kyungsoo makes a face as picks one from the serving platter, setting it on his tiny plate and adding sour cream on top. 

 

“first of all,” jongdae says while pouring alcohol in kyungsoo’s cherry red mug. “sangria is spanish, not mexican.”

 

baekhyun turns to jongdae and says in an equally measured and similar tone, “first of all, what matters is that it’s alcohol.”

 

“he has a point,” kyungsoo interjects, chewing his food carefully. potpot is resting his head on his feet, warming the skin. 

 

“okay. fine,” jongdae rolls his eyes. “i just wanted to be a smartass.” he takes three tortilla chips and grabs a spoonful of cheese sauce and tops a half spoonful of sour cream over. he eats it in one go and kyungsoo finds himself mildly disgusted at the way jongdae’s cheeks fill up. 

 

“gross,” he comments. he sips his spiced wine and bites into the cubed apple, relishing the burst of sweetness with the bitterness of the drink.

 

jongdae shrugs his shoulders and baekhyun grabs his own mug of alcohol, turning into kyungsoo with a sparkle in his eyes.

 

“now that we have alcohol and good food,” he drawls out. baekhyun has that familiar impish looks in his eyes that really does not bode well for kyungsoo’s sanity. jongdae seemingly gets the hint and he too turns to kyungsoo with a twin look of mischief. the two of them are like lie detector tests—kyungsoo can’t help but feel like he has to tell the truth, or risk being found out lying.

 

“how was your—” baekhyun pauses with a smirk. “— _sleepover_ last night, teacher kyungsoo?”

 

kyungsoo cannot help it—he blushes. jongdae, who can smell a person’s weaknesses and fears, picks up on the redness of his cheeks and the way he ducks his head, masquerading it as focusing on the food.

 

“come on, teacher kyungsoo,” jongdae joins in. kyungsoo takes a large bite of his taco out of protest, puffing his cheeks like a hamster and using the food as an excuse not to talk. 

 

jongdae tuts and clicks his tongue, saying, “we have all night. you know baekhyun and i will wait for you.” he drinks from his mug with a shrug before continuing, “we did it before and we would do it again.”

 

kyungsoo swallows his food and the blush on his cheeks, he is sure, is still there. he blinks in quick succession, trying to find a way out. he does _not_ have to tell the other two that he has slept with three men last night—maybe he can only tell them about…

 

“um… he’s nice.” kyungsoo grips the ceramic mug with both his hands. the memory of jongin hugging him from behind and putting his hands over his own smaller ones flood his mind. his face warms up even more and he is sure he is a flashing beacon for jongdae and baekhyun’s gossip-sniffing noses. 

 

“you’re blushing harder now,” baekhyun comments idly. he waves tortilla chip to kyungsoo’s direction as if trying to prove a point. “he can’t be _just nice._ ”

 

“yep.” jongdae pops his letter p with a pout of his lips. “dude can’t be _only nice._ you ditched _us_ for him.”

 

kyungsoo sticks his tongue out a little and rolls his eyes to the back of his head. “i would have ditched you for something less than that. let’s be real.”

 

“point,” jongdae tilts his head in acknowledgment. “but we know you—you don’t just hook up with one average guy. 

 

_oh,_ kyungsoo thinks. he has not hooked up with one random guy. in fact, he has hooked up with _three above average guys_ but at this point, he is not sure if he is ready to tell his two other best friends about jongin, chanyeol, and sehun. he is not even sure if he will tell the other two, ever.

 

so instead, he settles for one white lie.

 

“his name is jongin and he is really hot,” he says. the words come out of him easy, speaking only the truth and nothing but the truth. maybe the half-truth—or, more accurately, one-third of the truth. “he works as a lecturer in seoul national university, department of philosophy.”

 

jongdae whistles as baekhyun comments, “smart. i knew men like that get you wet.”

 

“baekhyun!” kyungsoo gasps, scandalized. “your mouth! there’s a baby in the house.”

 

“there is no baby in the house,” baekhyun deadpans. 

 

“except for you yourself,” jongdae adds with a pointed look at kyungsoo’s direction.

 

“potpot definitely counts as a baby,” he insists. 

 

baekhyun hums, “ i think _you_ are trying to change the subject, my dearest teacher kyungsoo.”

 

“i am not!” kyungsoo says indignantly. baekhyun and jongdae continue to stare at him with matching disbelieving stares and that has the kindergarten teacher deflating slightly, sighing. “fine. i kinda am—”

 

“see! i'm right.” baekhyun crows in between the crunch of the tortilla chips in his mouth.

 

“but,” kyungsoo says. his voice is soft, tinged with a hint of nervousness. “that’s because he's really nice. he made me tea the morning after and he even lent me his jacket.” he opts to leave the very minor detail that there has been two other guys sleeping in the bedroom at that time. “jongin is really nice but i think he is kind of out of my league.”

 

kyungsoo fiddles with the hem of his long sleeved shirt and potpot seems to sense that dip in the mood of his dad. the chow chow immediately starts rubbing his cheek on the outside of kyungsoo’s lower leg, as if giving his owner little pets that way kyungsoo will do to make potpot happy. 

 

“aww…” baekhyun says with a small encouraging smile. “don’t think like that, kyungsoo! you are the cutest human being in the world—not even me or jongdae can compare. especially not jongdae.”

 

“thank you, baekhyun,” jongdae chimes in dryly. he turns to kyungsoo with an indulgent and supportive smile. “but for real kyungsoo, you are, like, one of the most amazing people in the world. i am sure that _you_ ’re the one out of that jongin guy’s league and not the other way around.”

 

“and!” baekhyun enthusiastically adds. “you’re the best kindergarten teacher, the best dog dad—even better than me, poor mongryong—and that jongin guy does not deserve you, kyungsoo.”

 

kyungsoo laughs, scrunching his nose. moments like this one remind him of how much he loves his two best friends despite their knack for gossiping and bad decisions. he shakes his head and puts one hand up, saying, “calm down. it’s not like i’m going to meet again anyway.”

 

jongdae shrugs and says lowly, “you’ll never know, kyungsoo. you’ll never know.”

 

the youngest tries to fight the chill that follows, trying to tell himself that jongdae _does not_ sound ominous at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

it has been almost two weeks since the night of kyungsoo’s life, as he has taken to calling it. it truly is the night of his life—nothing can probably top it, _at all_. kyungsoo is honest enough to admit that it is purely because of his shallowness that he thinks of it as _the night_. as he has put it several times, every time he thinks about it—three guys in one night is a record best.

 

and not just three guys. three, extremely handsome guys has done _him_ out of the goodness of their hearts (and dicks). kyungsoo can’t be anymore thankful.

 

it isn't like he has forgotten about it. the opposite of that, actually. kyungsoo is sure it’s not something you will just forget. if not for the actual experience, just for the novelty. he imagines himself telling his teenaged grandkids that story of their grandpa having a foursome with solid twelves. but two weeks is a good enough time not to worry about his best friend’s prying noses. baekhyun and jongdae have the time of their lives drunk googling “jongin seoul national university department of philosophy” after their dinner. the three of them, including kyungsoo himself, is surprised to find that dr. kim jongin, ph.d. has one of the highest undergraduate students’ approval and ratings from the philosophy department and the entire university itself. 

 

they have spent another two hours browsing through pictures of kim jongin, mostly from conferences and seminars. thanks to jongdae’s amazing skills at stalking people online, they have also found an article feature of the professor from SNU's online student publication. kyungsoo pretends that he has not been interested at the article talking about jongin’s hobbies—reading, dancing, and going to the gym among other things—and how he plans to have another tattoo but is unsure of what.

 

at the mention of the tattoo, kyungsoo’s best friends turn to him with incredulous looks that turn into wiggling eyebrows and crooked smirks. kyungsoo can practically hear baekhyun’s teasing lilt exclaiming “ _i knew it!_ ” at the top of his lungs, disturbing the already sleeping potpot. 

 

kyungsoo is now trying to survive the last remaining hours of the school day. hours of attempting to control his class of fifteen children, aged 3-4 years old, have taken his toll on him. the kids he is teacheing are all generally obedient of their teacher kyungsoo but somehow, today is just not his day. 

 

he feels heavier and more tired than usual and his head is definitely pounding slightly. during lunch, he has stuffed himself with his packed meal—sushi rice topped with avocado chunks, shelled edamame, and a lot of nori sheets—but he had to sneak in a pack of dried banana chips after eating since he has felt extra hungry. 

 

he also feels lethargic half-way, craving for a nap when he is usually one of the one getting his students ready for play time. his muscles feel weak, too, and there is a headache steadily building pressure on his temples. kyungsoo is worrying that all his symptoms point to the threat of the flu. it isn’t the season for it yet and while kyungsoo likes to think he keeps tabs on his health, one of the students has been out for a flu since three days ago and he could have caught it from the child.

 

“hey, kyungsoo,” one of his coworkers, minseok, bumps his hip against kyungsoo’s slightly. “are you okay? you looked pretty spaced out there.”

 

“oh,” kyungsoo blinks slowly. he is still holding one of the picture books and replacing them on the pastel colored shelves. school hours are already over and the teachers just have to stay for clean up. minseok is holding a lot of toys in his arms as he looks at kyungsoo with worry. kyungsoo tries to smile even if the action feels like it has drained him of the non-existent energy he has remaining.

 

“i’m fine, minseok,” he answers softly. kyungsoo slips _goldilocks and the three bears_ in between _cinderella_ and _rumpelstiltskin,_ pushing the thin hardcover so it lines up with the rest of the picture books. “i’m feeling kind of under the weather though.”

 

minseok gives him a sympathetic nod. “jungwoo just had a flu. do you think you caught it?”

 

kyungsoo frowns in worry. catching the flu means he has to take days off of work to avoid getting the children as sick as he is. “i hope not.” he worries his bottom lip. “maybe i just need some rest.”

 

minseok grins at them before he lifts his armful of toys. kyungsoo stands up and dusts his jeans imaginary dust—the classroom is always kept spotless—as his co-teacher heads to the toy box in one corner. 

 

“just make sure you rest tonight—no wild parties or anything.”

 

kyungsoo laughs at what the older man has said. “there’s school tomorrow.” he pumps hand sanitizer on his hands before continuing, “besides, i’m not the type to go out for wild nights.”

 

minseok chuckles at him at that as he stuffs the toys and fixes the large plush toys in an orderly manner. “yeah, kyungsoo. i know how much of a prude you are.” the older teacher turns to kyungsoo with a joking smile. “maybe you should get laid, yeah?”

 

kyungsoo coughs at what the older man has said, hiding half of his face under his palm. minseok laughs even louder, pointing out how shy kyungsoo looks and how it’s going to be hard to pick up hook ups if he’s so demure all the time. 

 

“i-i’ll just rest tonight,” he stutters out as minseok grins at him, having no idea of what his co-teacher has done two weeks ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

friday passes by in a blur and before kyungsoo knows it, he wakes up one saturday morning and the first thing he has to do is rush to the toilet to puke his guts out. bile rises into his mouth and nothing else, leaving the worst kind of aftertaste. the bitterness clings on to his tongue and the roof of his mouth, sticking behind his teeth. potpot seems to have sensed something wrong because kyungsoo can hear his chow chow whining in front of the closed bathroom door.

 

he stands in front of the sink to brush his teeth and do his morning skincare, taking his time to make himself feel human again. he is sure he’s going down with something since nausea cannot just be because he is too tired, especially nausea after waking up. kyungsoo is applying his sunscreen over his face, inspecting for break outs or anything of the sort. thankfully, his skin stays clear except for how pale he looks like. he appears really sick and kyungsoo grabs his skin tint, dispensing it on his face just to liven his complexion out.

 

when he gets out of the bathroom, potpot is looking up at him sadly. kyungsoo knows that dogs are empathetic animals and potpot must have been feeling the same horrible nausea and the impending headache that kyungsoo is experiencing right now.

 

he sits down on the floor and cuddles potpot close. he combs his hand through the chow chow's long hair, whispering, “i’m okay, baby. papa’s just feeling under the weather right now.”

 

potpot makes a tiny noise as if in sympathy and kyungsoo coos at his baby, hugging the large figure of his dog one last time before standing up. his vision clouds for a moment with his sudden movement and he immediately grabs the knob of the bathroom door to maintain his balance. he stays upright but he has to lean against the wall as potpot gives him space, watching over him carefully.

 

“i’m okay,” kyungsoo whispers to himself and to his chow chow. “maybe i’m just hungry.”

 

he heads to the small kitchen to make himself his standard breakfast of wheat bread and scrambled eggs. the moment the eggs hit the bowl for him to beat, kyungsoo scrunches his nose in distaste, fighting off the feeling of disgust at the smell. the eggs smell downright horrible. 

 

“what the—” he whispers to himself again, a little weirded out. has he finally grown out of his obsession with eggs and has turned it into dislike? it sounds unlikely in kyungsoo’s opinion but maybe he really is going to be sick—he tends to be picky with food when he is. he takes his mug from the shelf and a paper bag of black tea from the box, filling the mug with hot water and sticking the tea inside.

 

thankfully, his appetite still finds toast okay and he waits for it to be done, opting to fill potpot’s bowls with food and water each. he washes his hands when the toaster pings, picking the warm bread that popped up. he places both pieces of toasts on a paper towel—less dishes to wash—and takes the tea bag out. he spoons some strawberry jam into the tea and stirs the mixture carefully.

 

he brings his substandard meal to his dining table before dashing quickly for the phone he has left on his bedside table after he has rushed to the bathroom to puke. kyungsoo checks his e-mails (nothing much but bills) and his texts (minseok’s reminder for him to rest and jongdae’s invite to a free meal being the latest ones).

 

kyungsoo frowns, replying to jongdae first with an apology. he pouts at the idea of rejecting a free meal but he wants to just sleep the day off, hoping it will cure whatever plague he is coming down with.

 

[ _sorry i can’t. i’m feeling sick today._ ]

 

there is no immediate reply after he has sent it but kyungsoo assumes that the 3:14 AM time stamp means jongdae has stayed up late again. he won’t be awake until noon that is for sure.

 

he starts nibbling on his toast, pulling his feet up and curling it under him in a loose lotus position. kyungsoo scowls at how unappetizing his food is, munching on the corners of his plain toast. he washes every large bite with his sweetened tea and that at least warms his stomach up, relaxing him.

 

kyungsoo hopes whatever it is is just passing. he really wants to go back to work on monday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

by midday, kyungsoo’s moaning in bed, half in pain and half in hunger. he hasn’t had time to prepare lunch for himself. in the middle of resuming the last episode he has left of prison playbook, kyungsoo starts feeling the tight cramping on his lower abdomen. he tries holding a warm bottle over his skin but instead of relief, the water bottle has gone cold and he’s nowhere near painless. in fact, he thinks the cramping has gotten even worse than what it has been a few hours ago.

 

kyungsoo reaches for his phone and curls into a fetal position. there are several worried texts from jongdae and kyungsoo replies to the older male with a dry “ _i’m fine”_ even if he so obviously is not.

 

he taps the safari and icon and starts typing his symptoms into the search bar. he doesn’t have to wait a second before the google search result loads and kyungsoo scroll through the links, browsing through the possible answers as to why he’s sick. he needs to figure out if he has to see a doctor soon.

 

google seems pretty hellbent that kyungsoo is either suffering from a rare genetic disease, or he is dying of cancer and is in need of three medical procedures he has only ever heard from that time he has binged watch house, m.d. 

 

his eyes catch one of the results and his eyebrows furrow in contemplation, weighing everything and—

 

“ _oh shit_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo’s fingers are trembling as he holds five sticks in his hands. two of them have a cherry happy face, one has a double line, and the other shows a very red, and very positive positive sign. he’s inside the bathroom of a cafe he has never been before, in the middle of hongdae, and his stomach is cramping still but he figures his stomach cramps are the least of his worries right now. he has just chugged down four liters of water in the span of one hour and has peed on the test kits, all hoping it’s a negative.

 

of course, they all come out positive. kyungsoo is not very good at math but he is pretty sure that the odds are against him this time. he’s not sure what the probability of a false positive is but five out five positives scream positive at him.

 

he throws the sticks inside the plastic bag from the pharmacy where he has bought the kits from. he hurriedly ties in into a tight knot, tying it up again to double the security. as if double knotting will solve all his problems—the very big problem currently growing in his stomach.

 

kyungsoo feels his eyes well up and he fishes out his phone, dialing one person he can talk to right now.

 

“hello,” he sniffs pitifully into the receiver. “jongdae? i need some help. please.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo is sitting in front of a slice of cheesecake that really looks appealing to him when the weight of the implications of his current situation slams into him. he pierces the soft slice and puts the morsel into his mouth, letting the sweet melt over his tongue. there are a million and one things going in his mind right now but at the same time, kyungsoo feels like he can’t even properly think.

 

the door to the cafe opens and kyungsoo looks up just in time for jongdae to spot him. his friend looks harried, his hair a mess and his face all kinds of concerned and worried. kyungsoo waves at jongdae slowly but he can’t even do that more than twice, hand plopping down useless and bonelessly. 

 

he feels so tired. 

 

jongdae has not even sat down before questions start firing from his mouth. “what’s wrong?” he asks. he sits down and pants, adding, “are you okay?” jongdae searches kyungsoo’s face and with a voice an octave higher than usual, says, “oh my god! were you crying? you’re crying! i know how you look like crying, kyungsoo!”

 

kyungsoo sighs and figures that the best way to pull the band-aid is to rip it off of the skin. with a dejected voice, he shakily says, “jongdae, i’m—” he takes a deep breath. “i think i’m pregnant.”

 

“ _what_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

kyungsoo hunches into himself as jongdae carefully sips his coffee— _spiked_ with whiskey because it’s irish apparently. he feels really jealous right now but he knows he can’t neither drink alcohol nor coffee.

 

because he might be pregnant—or he is, if he believes all the five tests he has taken in the bathroom of this coffee shop that serves their coffee with a splash of alcohol.

 

“you think you’re pregnant?” jongdae whisper-yells, leaning forward before wiping the cream on his upper lip. he sets the empty coffee cup down and his face is neutral but more than a decade of friendship has kyungsoo knowing that jongdae is blinking too fast—meaning, he is really nervous and unsure.

 

“yes,” kyungsoo looks down. he feels his eyes heating up again, like when he’s in the bathroom, and he tries to keep his tears at bay but a trail slips past. he quickly wipes it off with the sleeve of his oversized sweatshirt. “i took five pregnancy tests before you arrived—all of them came out as positive.”

 

“ _oh my fucking god,_ ” jongdae swears. he fans himself and leans back, looking at kyungsoo. kyungsoo sniffles at jongdae’s reaction and the older man visibly pales before he stands up. the shorter man is about to plead to jongdae not to leave him but the other is apparently just switching seats, opting to settle himself beside kyungsoo on the couch.

 

jongdae wraps his arm around kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and he pulls the younger flushed against his side. kyungsoo pushes himself closer to jongdae, clinging on to the older man’s t-shirt hem. he twists it in between his stubby fingers and he hears jongdae sigh softly against his hair.

 

“kyungsoo,” jongdae says calmly. the slight shake in his voice is almost imperceptible. “i know it’s not my place to ask but you know me, i’m going to ask anyway—do you know who the father is?”

 

kyungsoo makes a noise low in his throat. that is the question he has been trying to avoid. “um—” he worries jongdae's shirt in his hand. “i’m not sure.”

 

“did you sleep with anyone after jongin? the snu professor?” jongdae places his hand over kyungsoo’s. he pries the younger man’s hand from his shirt before he cradles it in between his. he starts massaging over kyungsoo’s knuckles, rubbing circles on the delicate skin between his thumb and index finger. 

 

“no,” kyungsoo mumbles. he sinks down even more, trying to bury himself on jongdae’s side. 

 

“okay,” jongdae breathes out. “that's good. we can contact him about your pregnancy and we can go from there.” kyungsoo whines shortly under his breath at the mention of contacting jongin but jongdae continues, adding, “and i'm a lawyer—it’s easy to settle paternity cases.don’t worry.”

 

kyungsoo tears up--and he is blaming the hormones right now because he might be pregnant and pregnant people can blame the hormones for anything—at the kind words of his best friend. he feels guilty that jongdae is here, offering support and legal advices, when kyungsoo has not even told the older man the truth.

 

he starts crying again, silent tears that spill over his chubby cheeks. jongdae makes a noise of distress as he moves kyungsoo so that he is facing him. jongdae shushes him, patting his head and combing his hair with soft motions. the pads of his fingers massages kyungsoo’s scalp in a soothing manner.

 

“j-jongdae,” kyungsoo hiccups. “i lied about jongin.”

 

jongdae’s eyes widen and his mouth opens as if he is about to say something. kyungsoo stops the other man from doing so by adding, “no—not like that.” he looks down and hides his face into his hands, continuing, “i didn’t exactly lie but i wasn’t being completely truthful.”

 

he feels jongdae’s fingers wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands from his face. kyungsoo refuses to look up as he admits, “i didn’t just sleep with jongin that night—i slept with two more guys aside from him.”

 

kyungsoo sniffs loudly and the sound breaks the silence between him and his best friend.

 

“jesus fucking christ,” jongdae curses sharply. kyungsoo flinches and jongdae apologizes immediately. “shit, kyungsoo, no. fuck, sorry. i’m just—” he inhales sharply. “so you had a foursome with three other men and now you’re pregnant.”

 

kyungsoo nods. it sounds so horrible when jongdae says it like that. the foursome bit is supposed to be a bragging right, not this unlucky twist of fate that has the universe conspiring to give kyungsoo a baby in his goddamn male-womb.

 

“you don’t know who the father is, do you?” jongdae confirms. kyungsoo nods slowly and dips his head even lower. this sounds really, really bad. jongdae sighs out a long drawn out sound. “ _baekhyun is going to kill the both of us_.”

 

at the mention of his other best friend, kyungsoo looks up and begs, “please don’t tell baekhyun—not until i confirm it with a doctor.”

 

baekhyun is currently in china for a business trip and kyungsoo knows for a fact that he can’t tell baekhyun right now. he knows his best friend will demand retribution and kyungsoo is unsure what he will do with this pregnancy. he is still kind of hoping for the false positive even if all the symptoms from the past two weeks point to it being not the case.

 

“shit, kyungsoo,” jongdae groans. “you know baek _will know_ one way or the other, right?”

 

kyungsoo nods, “yeah. but—not now. i’m not even… i don’t even know what to do with this.”

 

he has barely remembered the names of the guys he has slept with that night and it’s only through jongin telling him again that he has known who they are. if kyungsoo has left without having one last bathroom romp with the philosophy professor, he's not even sure where to start looking for the identity of his one night stands.

 

“okay,” jongdae says. “calm down, kyungsoo.” the lawyer sounds like he is saying it to himself rather than to kyungsoo. “we’ll figure it out. baek is due to return next weekend for our dinner at his place. we have one week and—” jongdae gives him a small smile. kyungsoo takes it as a sunshine in the middle of the storm that is his life. “you get the last say in whatever that you decide to do. always remember that.”

 

kyungsoo nods but not without thinking that the rare genetic disease from google results definitely sounds better than being pregnant with three suspected baby daddies right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys also enjoy your tea with jam? if you don't you should try it out. it tastes really good and it's a good way to add flavor to the tea while also making it sweet hehe
> 
> this chapter is just building up to the ~plot~ so please leave comments and such as i will most def reply!! next one will be up monday or tuesday, philippine standard time 
> 
> next chapter: baekhyun finds out and conducts an investigation and kyungsoo meets the big 3 again.
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/official_KJD21) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/jongdaesang)

**Author's Note:**

> icb i'm writing an actual fic with plot like... who am i? this is going to be really different from my usual stories, in a good way i hope. there is plot. there are lots of plot, in fact (for my standards at least). i even have an outline.
> 
> anyway, i will update once a week~
> 
> next part: baekchen goes into parental mode, potpot saves the day, and kyungsoo gets some _nasty_ surprises.


End file.
